If I Could Find the Right Words to Say
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: Rogue tells Remy i love you, causing him to freak out. One shot! R&R!


**Hello. This is a one shot story so don't worry fans of my other fics. I may start a new one soon but I will finish "For What It's Worth"…This story is pretty self explanatory…Remember to review!**

**Them: "Blow out the candles and make a wish!"**

**Me: "I wish I owned the X-Men"**

**Them: "You said it! Now it will never come true."**

**Me: "Darn!"**

**MisfitGirl13**

_If I Could Find the Right Words to Say_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy and Rogue watched TV in silence. They were sitting on the rec room couch and all was quiet through the mansion. All Remy could hear was Rogue's heartbeat and breathing along with the adventures of Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil. She was smiling at the long forgotten TV show and he was watching her smile. It was well passed their curfew and they both knew that if they were caught down here they would get a good talking to. However, none of that mattered as long as they were together.

"Remy," Rogue said in the softest of voices. "Oui, _cherie_?" "I love you, Remy."

She then buried her face into his shoulder and he felt her start to fall asleep. "_Cherie_…" "Yeah Rems?" "I gotta go. I should…a…go…to bed. Oui…bed." Rogue looked at Gambit and saw that he looked nervous and shaky. She said, "Why do you need to go to bed so early? It's only mid-night."

Remy searched for an answer within his mind but none came to him except New Orleans. "…I have to go see my Tante Mattie. I…uhhhh…told her I'd go tomorrow." "Oh," Rogue said knowingly, "Alright then. 'Night Remy." "Night _cherie_."

Remy watched Rogue as she got up from the couch and found her way up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy paced in his room. Back and forth and back and forth…He could not wrap his mind around what had transpired in the rec room. She loved him. And that alone was enough to scare Remy out of his wits, but the fact that she had stated it, and stated it so matter-of-factly as if she were pointing out the sky made shivers run down his spine.

He was scared alright. He was unsure as to what to do next. He had never been in this situation after all. Remy was always the one to say those three fatal words, even though he never meant them. But if he were to say them to Rogue, well that would be an entirely different story.

Remy continued pacing and started to decide on a course of action. He needed a day, no two days, yes two days to sort out his mind. And he would get through those two days with little to no contact with Rogue. He needed to understand how he felt about her.

_This should be interesting._ He thought as he continued his pacing.

Back and forth and back and forth…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Rogue woke up at eight. She had exactly eight hours of sleep and felt alive and alert. She crept down the stairs and found Kitty in the kitchen hovering over the stove. She looked tired as if she had had a rough night's sleep.

"Hey Kitty! Have you seen Remy around?" Rogue asked. Kitty jumped at the sound of another occupant of the kitchen. "Like Rogue, warn a girl before you do that. And no, sorry he left a note on the fridge for you."

Rogue walked over to the note indicated by Kitty and picked it up. It read:

_Dear Rogue,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so early but my flight was at five so I left at three, and as you know I rarely see my family and I only have one day with them today. I'll try to be back before one so if I don't see you…well I'll talk to you later. Maybe I will give you a call tonight from the plane._

_Yours always,_

_Remy_

Rogue sighed and put the letter down on the table and walked to the stove where Kitty was endlessly fussing over the eggs that were boiling in the skillet. "Kitty are eggs supposed to look like that?" "Well," Kitty said not taking her eyes away from the skillet, "that's what I'm trying to figure out."

She took a moment from the eggs and saw Rogue had read the note. "What did it say?" Rogue looked at her in surprise she had thought Kitty had read the letter before her. "Well, that he'll try to be back before one and…he's pretty excited about seeing his family." Kitty nodded, "Would you like some eggs?" She held up the skillet that now looked as though it contained some kind of boiling egg soup. "No thanks Kitty, I'll have some cereal." Rogue answered as she simultaneously reached up for the cereal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy walked the streets of New York. Even through his shades he could feel the stares on the back of him, on the front of him as well. But those stares from girls he will never know did not matter as they would have only a few months ago. Now all that mattered was his Rogue. And he didn't know what to do.

He had never ever been put in this position. He had always put girls in this. Now that he knew how it felt, well he might've thought twice. But what was he supposed to do? She loved him and he…He what?

Remy turned right on the corner of Park Avenue and East 50th. He found a café there and ordered a coffee. He hadn't gone to Louisiana like he had told Rogue and all the other mansion inhabitants. He just drove into the city and tried to clear his head. Maybe he should buy her a gift.

_What now?_

His main concern was that Rogue had gotten bored with him. He told girls "I love you," when he was bored and ready to move on. He was sure by now that if he ever told that to Rogue it wouldn't be for the same reason. But she had said it first and he didn't know how he should be taking it.

_Calm down Remy, _he thought to himself, _you're overreacting and you should just tell her the truth…_

He paid for his coffee before drinking it and went on wondering the streets for a few hours more. He stayed to see Time Square alive with light and he felt as though all he wanted was to go home, snuggle up with Rogue, and watch the Rugrats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day Rogue got up early. She once again went down to the kitchen and to her delightful surprise she saw Remy sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper.

She ran up to hug him. He placed his hands around her body and gripped her tight. "I missed you," Rogue told him in a quiet voice. "I missed you too _cherie_. But I can't stay here. I'm gonna go."

"What?" she asked and it hurt him to see and hear the disappointment in her face and voice. "Guy's day out. Me and Bobby and Piotr…we're going out on the town."

"Oh…alright." She sighed sadly and said, "I'll see you later then. There's a Rugrats marathon tonight on NickClassic." "Alright _cherie_."

Rogue left Remy in the kitchen and bumped into Kitty on her way up the stairs. "Hey Kitty." Kitty noted the odd tone Rogue was using and asked, "Rogue, are you alright?"

"Not really, no." "Do you wanna talk?" Rogue looked up into Kitty's face and nodded her head.

The two girls went up to their room and Kitty quietly closed the door. "What is it Rogue?"

Rogue was looking out the window. "I feel like Remy doesn't want to spend time with me anymore. I mean ever since the night before last he hasn't been around and now that he's back he doesn't want to be with me."

"What do you mean Rogue?" asked Kitty.

"Well," Rogue said, "the other night I told him I love him and he's been acting strange. Did Piotr mention anything about a guy's day on the town?"

"No." said Kitty. "Why?" "Remy said that the guys made plans, but they didn't! See he made it up as an excuse not to be with me!"

Kitty got up and went over to Rogue. She wasn't crying but she certainly didn't look happy. "Don't worry Rogue. He'll come around." "I hope so, Kit, I hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty went and found Remy still in the kitchen. "Remy! What is your problem?" "What are you talking about _petite_?" "Guy's day out?! She knows you're lying, so you had better start explaining!"

Remy had never seen the _chat _look so fierce. "Tell me why you are avoiding Rogue and it had better be good."

Remy sighed and motioned his hand to a chair. He began to tell her how he used the words "I love you" as a good-bye to all his previous girls, down to his fear that Rogue was getting bored with him.

After he was done Kitty was shaking her head. "Remy, you are an idiot. She loves you; she's devastated you don't want to spend time with her. Don't you see?"

"_Non, _I don't. I need time."

He then got up and went to his room to sort out his final thoughts and to work out what he was going to say to Rogue that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night at about six, Remy went in search for Rogue. He found her on the roof of the mansion watching the sun set against the twilight sky. "_Cherie _I've been looking for you everywhere."

"That's a surprise." Said Rogue coldly.

_Ouch. I deserve that…_

"_Cherie _I need to talk to you." "Really, well I'm not going anywhere." She said.

Remy sighed and began. "Rogue I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't go to New Orleans yesterday either. But…I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I was scared that you were bored with me. You said 'I love you' and I used to use that when I wanted to leave a girl. But not anymore."

Rogue was no longer looking at him. He carefully got up and sat down right in front of her.

"Rogue, the problem with me, is that I don't know how to thank the world when something good happens to me, because good things hardly ever happen to me. And when they do I tend to drive them away, like I was doing to you." He paused to look into her eyes that were gleaming in the setting sun, "But Rogue, I thank whatever god in whatever heaven gave you to me. And if that means saying 'I love you' and actually meaning it, then…" he paused again and took in a deep breath, "Rogue, I love you."

Rogue's lips broke into a smile. "Oh Remy! That was the sappiest speech ever! But I love you."

They laughed and went down to the rec room. There was a Rugrats marathon they just couldn't miss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok folks. There is my latest one shot. Let me know what you think! And do not fret my other fic readers I am working on "For What It's Worth". Til next time,**

**MisfitGirl13**


End file.
